Three-dimensional semiconductor devices employ multiple device levels on a same semiconductor substrate. An exemplary three-dimensional semiconductor devices is a three-dimensional vertical NAND strings having one bit per cell, which are disclosed in an article by T. Endoh, et. al., titled “Novel Ultra High Density Memory With A Stacked-Surrounding Gate Transistor (S-SGT) Structured Cell”, IEDM Proc. (2001) 33-36. In many cases, peripheral devices including field effect transistors are needed to operate a three-dimensional semiconductor device. Methods of providing such peripheral devices using a small device area and with minimal additional processing steps are desired.